


Fox

by SouthernGentleMonster



Series: Short prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: What foxes do best





	Fox

He felt the soil crumble beneath clawed feet, the smell of earth heavy around him. Ears twitched at a sound that came from the east and he stopped to listen. The sound grew closer and circled him, the fall of heavy steps echoed off the trees. 

Cold air burned at his lungs as he took off, low branches grabbed at him as he navigated the brush. He could hear the creature behind him, its breath even as he gave chase. Hux vaulted to a clearing he would have a much better advantage in. The plants thinned and he shot out, lithe body aglow in the moonlight. A crash soon followed after, another fox, a cloud of black fur, now opposite of him. It had an eerie calm while it circled Hux. Fur slick and Hux could see how the muscles tensed before it launched itself at him. He dodged the other barely but it didn't take his foe very long to turn about to lunge at him again. Sharp pain in his shoulder as teeth sunk into him. He snarled and twisted his body till he could kick the assailant, a whine a sign that he hit his target. He felt wetness drip down and hesitated just a moment too long which gave the other enough of a window to tackle and pin him to the ground.

A shift in weight and a breathy laugh later a bulky man was over top him, a fresh claw wound across his face. An ear lay crooked in amusement. With a stretch of muscles, he too shifted.

“Was it really necessary to bite me, Ren. I hope the All-Mother smites you.” This causes him to laugh again, a shaky finger wiped at the wound.

“But what if I was a real predator Hux? I can’t go easy on you just because we’re mates.” Kylo flopped his weight on Hux's chest and there they lay naked. Kylos face nuzzled against the wound on Huxs shoulder, the blood bright in contrast to his skin, brown eyes glimmered under the moonlight. The rough feeling of his tongue caused Hux to squirm and his ears twitched in agitation.

“How beastly.”


End file.
